


No estoy listo

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Steven ¿me estas escuchando?" Pregunta un furioso Danny."Si te escuche Danno, y ya te dije que no estoy listo""Pero Steve" murmuro con voz desesperada "nos amamos y nos deseamos, podemos ser una pareja muy unida y amorosa""Ya te dije que no Danny, entiende que yo no estoy listo para formalizar una relación como tal, sin embargo podemos convertirnos en amigos con beneficios"





	No estoy listo

Steve quería que la tierra se lo tragara, el realmente no quiere estar aquí hablando de sentimientos y eso es algo que Danny lo esta obligando hacer.

"Steven ¿me estas escuchando?" Pregunta un furioso Danny.

"Si te escuche Danno, y ya te dije que no estoy listo"

"Pero Steve" murmuro con voz desesperada "nos amamos y nos deseamos, podemos ser una pareja muy unida y amorosa"

"Ya te dije que no Danny, entiende que yo no estoy listo para formalizar una relación como tal, sin embargo podemos convertirnos en amigos con beneficios"

"NO" Danny grito "Tu más que nadie sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso.... yo no estoy construido para ser un revolcón nada más, yo quiero una relación contigo Steve... han pasado cinco años desde nuestro primer y único beso y tu solo me dices que no estas listo todavía"

"¿PORQUE NO ME ENTIENDES? Si comenzamos una relación en donde yo no me sienta listo para ello terminare odiándote, ¿es que no puedes esperar un poco más?"

"¿Hasta cuando steve?"

"Hasta que me sienta listo"

"¿Y cuando lo sera? Yo te amo Steven, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, ¿que es lo que te detiene a comenzar una relación?"

"Y yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero yo no me siento seguro de que nuestra relación vaya a ser buena, simplemente yo no creo poder amarrarme a una relación en donde dejare de tener mi libertad y no podré divertirme jamás"

"¿Piensas que te estaré prohibiendo hacer cosas? ¿El ser novios es tan malo que prefieres no dar ese paso final y seguir siendo amigos sintiéndonos miserables por no poder estar uno junto al otro?" Lo mira con lagrimas en su rostro "Esperaba algo mejor de ti" dice decepcionado.

"Ya te lo dije Daniel, no me siento listo para cruzar esa linea en nuestra asociación"

"Bien" Dice con veneno en su voz.

Steve solo observa como su mejor amigo sale de su casa, el sabe que se encuentra frustrado por esta situación pero el le dijo desde el principio que no estaba listo para sobrellevar una relación romántica, para el todo será casual mientras decide cuando empezar una relación amorosa.

Continúan trabajando uno junto al otro como todo el tiempo lo hacen y Steve se alegra de que todo siga normal o bueno casi todo, Danny trata de no quedarse mucho tiempo solo con el y realmente puede entenderlo. Quisas en parte es su culpa por no darle una buena respuesta a sus intereses románticos, pero el no puede evitarlo no quiere formalizar algo lo que el quiere es algo fácil y sin compromisos como lo que tenía con Cath, sin embargo el rubio no quiere nada de eso complicando todos los planes de Steve pero eso esta bien, podrá soportar que su amigo no pase tanto tiempo con el fuera del trabajo porque sabe que el esta dolido y que probablemente su corazón se lastima cada vez que esta con el y no puede tenerlo para el solo.

Después de un tiempo nota como Danny vuelve a sonreír cada vez más y verse más feliz, y el no puede evitar caer con esa sonrisa a enamorarse un poquito más de su Detective gruñón. Decide hacer una barbacoa en su casa y ahí se le declarará al rubio.

"Steve" comenta alegremente Danny.

"¿Que sucede Danno?" Pregunta con curiosidad.

"¿Te acuerdas de Harry?"

"Por supuesto, como olvidar a tal Caballero" sonríe al recordar a su amigo Británico.

"Esta aquí en Hawaii, ¿puede el venir a la barbacoa?"

"Por supuesto Danny, oye también me gustaría hablar de algo contigo en la barbacoa, así que llega temprano"

"Esta bien Steve, ahí estaré"

Por la tarde Steve tiene todo listo en su casa y escucha como tocan la puerta, curioso por saber quien es, se acerca a abrirla para encontrar a Danny y Harry en la puerta.

"Hey Harry amigo ¿como estas?"

"Muy bien Steve, ¿como estas tu?"

"Bien, bien, pasen, oye Danno ¿Porque tocaste la puerta?"

"¿Porque no lo haría? Es tu casa"

"Si pero tu siempre entrabas sin tocar" dice desconcertado.

"Steve... ¿De que querías hablar?" Dice cambiando el tema.

"Oh es verdad ven conmigo al lanai, ¿Nos disculpas unos minutos Harry?"

"Por supuesto Steve"

Ambos salen al lanai y se sientan, Danny esperando ansiosamente lo que su compañero le va a decir sintiendo curiosidad por ver a un Steve muy nervioso.

"Yo se que.... que no he sido la persona más fácil de tratar y... se que te he lastimado con mi actitud"

"Esta bien Steve... no te preocupes por eso, no debí presionarte en algo que no querías hacer" sonríe tranquilizadora mente.

"No esta bien Danno, y quería disculparme por ello"

"Estas perdonado cariño" se sonríe.

"Bueno... quería decirte que estoy listo para ti"

"¿Que?"

"Estoy listo para una relación a largo plazo Danny, por fin podemos comenzar un noviazgo" se acerca y besa a Danny en la boca.

"Lo siento..." Danny se separa bruscamente de el.

"¿Porque?"

"Ya tengo pareja Steve, y soy muy feliz"

"Pero... tu dijiste que me esperarías"

"No.... en nuestra ultima conversación nunca dije que te esperaría"

"Pero tu me amas" dijo seguro de si mismo.

"Si, te amo, pero entendí que lo nuestro es imposible y decidí seguir adelante"

"¿Esta todo bien?" Dice Harry interrumpiendo su discusión.

"Si, cariño, solo le informaba a Steve que yo ya tengo pareja"

"Eso no es verdad, no puedes tener pareja, estas enamorado de mi"

"Lo lamento Steve pero me canse de esperar a que estuvieras 'listo' y Harry es un hombre grandioso"

¿que... que estas tratando de decir?"

"Harry es mi novio Steve, y lo amo mucho, el me ayudo a darme cuenta de que si seguía esperándote seria la persona más infeliz en la tierra y que esos sentimientos de amor y de amistad se convertirían poco a poco en sentimientos de odio y rechazo hacia ti, yo no quería que eso sucediera y te supere, ahora puedo decir que te amo pero como amigos solamente"

"No puede hablar en serio"

"Hablo muy en serio"

"Mira Steve, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pero lo que Danny y yo tenemos es muy especial. Conforme lo ayudaba a superar su amor hacia ti, nos fuimos acercando más y más hasta gustarnos"

"Váyanse"

"Steve... "

"CALLATE DANNY, ¿PARA ESO ME INSISTÍAS TANTO EN QUE ME ANIMARA A DAR EL SIGUIENTE PASO? ¿PARA DESECHARME CUANDO QUISE ESTAR CONTIGO?"

"ESO ES INJUSTO STEVE Y TU LO SABES, AÑOS ESTUVE AÑOS ESPERÁNDOTE Y ROMPIENDO MI CORAZÓN CON CADA DÍA QUE PASABA, ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO UNA SOMBRA DE MI MISMO, ME ESTABA MURIENDO POR DENTRO PORQUE ME SENTÍA TAN DESPRECIADO POR TI...." no pudo seguir hablando porque se le rompió la voz y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Pero..."

"Steve, entiende que esto es para bien, no sabias lo que querías y siempre penaste que el amor de Danny duraría por ti, pero debes entender que Danny se marchitaba por dentro cada vez que le decías que no querías una relación, incluso la piedra más hermosa puede llegar a romperse y Danny ya estaba cerca de ese punto de ruptura"

"P-pero yo lo amo"

"Se que si y se que Danny devuelve esos sentimientos por ti, sin embargo lo dejaste esperando durante cinco años Steve, tensaste mucho su amistad con tu indecisión que a Danny se le hacia muy difícil estar cerca de ti porque el empezaba a resentirse, ahora todavía están a tiempo de seguir siendo amigos"

Steve no contesto nada al escuchar la llegada de Chin y Kono, el ambiente estaba algo tenso y no dejaba de culparse por haber perdido a Danny. Por su indecisión logro a alejara la persona más importante de su vida y eso le duele, porque no será el quien despierte al lado del rubio y no recibira esos besos tan cálidos. No puede pelear con Harry sabiendo que si lo hace dañara la relación de amistad que mantiene con su Danno, solo está triste de que el amor de sus sueños se volvió imposible por su gran estupidez.


End file.
